Seijiro
What once was... Seijiro was a world that existed long ago and acted as a crossroads for all dimensions and universes much like Tierra does... the world was a vast eden with it's surface split up into countless areas each bound to specific 'themes' that held within them technology, magic, boundaries between the waking and dream worlds, differing species or races and even periods of history. These realms were each protected by a guardian dragon who represented that realm's nature and ruled over it, ensuring that the ideals and natures were kept in check. Those normally living on Seijiro could freely walk from one realm to another, but as they passed from one realm to another, things about them would change to fit in with the new realm that they were entering... machines entering a land of plants for instance would transform until they themselves were plants. This would last until they left the realm for another. This world was created by a entity known as 'The Creator', a being that exists in the first dimension and had the power to create or destroy anything much like one would describe a all powerful god and who could not be seen nor reached without special methods kept secret by the realm dragons. The Creator made a special rule that every so often, a neutral realm dragon would be born. This dragon could potentially become the heir to one and only one of the realm dragons (by means of special crystal seeds that would transform the heir into a form like that of the realm dragon and grant them their powers) who otherwise were immortal. Only when they had found a successful heir and passed all that they knew on to the new heir could they pass on and die. The fall of Seijiro Unfortunately, such ideal places cannot exist forever... a unknown evil corrupted the Creator and they began to influence their creation, creating gods who would in turn deceive and manipulate the realm dragons and their people into war, contesting the boundaries of realms and trying to take over the world. The Creator in a last moment of sanity left the tools needed for a hero to come and face them... and if need be, to destroy them. During this era of strife, a red saurian known as Ark was born... and he was set to be the next heir for one of the realm dragons. Assisted by a adventurer's guild that existed in all parts of Seijiro, Ark met each of the dragons and upon realising the gods were seeking the world's ruin gained the trust of the dragons, attaining their crystal seeds and using their powers to defeat the gods. This made the corrupted Creator take a direct approach in ruining the world, causing the world to start to break apart. The realm dragons realized at this point that the time had come for a hero to use the tools the Creator had left for them to meet them and face them down. Transformed into a first dimensional entity, Ark confronted the Creator and in battle, killed it. This... was the end of Seijiro... for without the Creator there, all that it had made would cease to exist... with Ark being the one exception. The seeds of the future... Despairing at the loss of his home and all of his friends, Ark struggled to find a way to bring them back. It was during this time that he learned by defeating the Creator, he had become the next Creator himself... along with all of the powers that came with it. Ark took it upon himself to try and recreate Seijiro but due to not knowing his powers, he could not successfully do it... the most he could manage was to recreate the realm dragons who he had met and befriended on his own journey. Knowing that the evil that once corrupted the former Creator was still out there, Ark sent the crystal seeds that held the realm dragons' souls and memories to a new world, Tierra. There, he learned of a stillborn dragon egg, a life that had yet to be born... with the aid of the realm dragons, he granted to that dragon egg the genes and talents required to be able to reach the first dimension... and the power to defeat him should he himself become corrupted... the realm dragons granting the egg a part of their energy, giving it life. This dragon egg would hatch to become the winged saurian known as Sheiko Cazandora. Realizing that he had no way to see the evil coming nor a way to protect Sheiko should it come after him instead... Ark made his first true creation of his own... a deity who would reside over the parallels of time, existing in every single dimension, every single timeline in one way or another... and who would reincarnate whenever they were killed. He granted this deity the same genes and talents he granted Sheiko and then left them to do what they were created to do... though this deity had no guidance, it would instinctively look out for any form of evil that could potentially corrupt and ruin the worlds that still existed... this deity's name was Sigrun.